Get Her Back
by loudmouth15
Summary: Rachel and Santana have been having problems in their marriage for over a year. When Rachel cheats, Santana kicks her out of the house and asks for a divorce. Can Rachel get her back? One-shot, might turn into a two or three shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This one shot is inspired by the song Get Her Back by Robin Thicke. I don't own the song.**

"_I want a divorce!" Santana shouted, Rachel froze._

"_You want what?" _

"_I said I want a divorce, Rachel. I can't do this anymore. I want you out." Santana said, tears running down her cheeks. Rachel shook her head._

"_Please don't do this, I love you. What about Jay?" She asked, referring to their six year old son. Santana stayed quiet for a moment before speaking._

"_We'll figure something out, but right now, I don't want you in the house."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel sighed as she sat in the studio. Santana kicked her out of the house eight months ago after she found out Rachel cheated. She did the one thing she swore she'd never do. She and Santana had been having problems in their marriage for a little over a year. They'd been distant for a while, they hadn't made love in forever. They only really talked when it came to their son, and she started getting lonely. When she went on tour, it got worse. She barely got to see or talk to Santana or Jay. They barely texted each other and when she did call, she talked to Jay most of the time and a quick _'Hi. How was your day? Love you.'_ to Santana. During some after party that took place after her concert, she had gotten drunk and woke up next to a naked blonde woman, and everything went downhill from there.

"Earth to Rachel." Leon, her manager, said. Snapping his fingers in front of her face to get her attention.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" Rachel said with a sheepish expression, this was the second time she zoned out while he talked. He gave her a knowing smile.

"You alright there?" He asked concerned. She plastered on a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"

"Your single comes out tomorrow. It's available for pre-order right now. So, you should go on twitter and tell the fans, give them a heads up." She had been working on a new album for the past few months. She didn't attend on making the songs into an album, but her producer and manager said that the songs were amazing and emotional, so she decided to make it into an album. The whole album is pretty much about Santana and their marriage, so she's nervous for people to hear it. She bit her lip and nodded. Leon put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile.

"They're gonna love it. It's a great song." He said, giving her shoulder a squeeze and leaving.

She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her twitter, responding to some fans before tweeting.

** msrachelberry: Got some exciting news for you guys. You ready? Get Her Back is available for pre-order and it's out at midnight! :) **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are the cookies ready yet Mami?" Jay asked as he hopped up and down in the kitchen, causing Santana to chuckle.

"Yeah mijo, just give me a second to take them out." Jay clapped excitedly and sat down in the chair. She pulled out the cookies and gave some to him. Just as she was about to sit down, the radio, that she had turned on when her and Jay started cooking, caught her attention.

"_We have the single you've all been waiting to hear. Here's Get Her Back by Rachel Berry!"_

Santana's eyes went wide. She couldn't do this. She was about to turn the radio off when until she saw the big smile on Jay's face.

_All I wanna do_

_Is keep her love, keep her love_

_Keep her satisfied_

_All I wanna do_

_Is make it right, make it right_

_Is make you smile tonight _

"That's mommy!" Jay shouted with a huge grin on his face, causing Santana to smile a little.

_All I wanna do_

_Is get you back tonight_

_I gotta get her cool, get her cool, get her back tonight_

_I never should've raised my voice or made you feel so small_

Santana flashed back to every fight they've ever had. A bunch of '_You're not there for me' 'You don't love me' 'All you care about is your career'_ and a bunch of other things floating around in her head. She felt like Rachel cared more about her career than her and so she started pushing her away. Things just got worse from there.

_I never should have asked you for anything at all_

_I should've kissed you longer_

_I should've held you stronger_

_And I'll wait for forever for you to love me again_

By the time the song ended, Santana had to fight the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Mami, are you sad?" Jay asked innocently. She gave him the best smile she could.

"I'm okay mijo." She gave him a kiss on the head and threw out their plates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel pulled up to what was once her home, and sat in the car before getting out. Today was her day with Jay, and she couldn't be happier. She and Santana had decided to split the week in half with him so they both got to spend time with him. She was nervous to see Santana. She doesn't know if she's heard her song yet. After a minute of waiting in her car, she got out and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door swung open and Jay came running into her arms.

"Mommy!" He shouted happily with a big smile on his face.

"Jason Marco Berry-Lopez, what have I told you about opening the door by yourself?" Santana said, coming into view.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Santana gave him a kiss on the head.

"It's okay, just don't do it anymore."

"Why don't you go get yourself ready, okay?" Jay nodded his head and ran upstairs. Rachel cleared her throat at the awkward silence, but decided to break it.

"Hi." Santana gave her a weak smile.

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"Great." Santana said shortly. Rachel knew she was obviously lying. She bit her lip.

"Can we talk?" Rachel asked. Santana looked hesitant, but didn't get a chance to respond when their son ran down the stairs.

"I'm ready mommy!" Rachel gave him a smile before turning to Santana.

"We haven't talked much. So, please? You can come over for dinner later and we can talk." She said pleadingly. Santana bit her lip and thought about for a minute before giving in.

"Fine, you get one dinner." Rachel tried not to let the excitement show on her face and nodded.

"Let's go baby boy." She said to Jay, and led him out of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you still love Mami?" Jay asked Rachel as she bathed him later that night. Rachel froze. She and Santana both sat him down and gently explained that she was no longer going to be in the house anymore and that she and Santana weren't together anymore. They weren't divorced yet, just separated. They didn't tell him that though, he's only six, so they tried to explain it to him in the best way possible.

"With all of my heart. Why do you ask?" Jay shrugged his shoulders.

"Remember what we said about talking about our feelings?" Jay was like Santana in a lot of ways. He didn't like talking about what bothered him sometimes.

"It's just…mami misses you." He mumbled. This caught Rachel off guard. She and Santana have been together since they were in college, she knew there was a lot of love there. But, after this past year, she didn't think that Santana still loved her. She knew she messed up and that she was at fault for most of this, but their marriage had been on the rocks way before her infidelity. Rachel raised an amused eyebrow at her son. She obviously knew that Santana wouldn't tell their six year old son this.

"And how do you know this?"

"I heard her tell Aunty Britty." He mumbled, causing Rachel to shake her head.

"What have I told you about listening to grown ups' conversations baby boy?" She asked him.

"Not to." He said sheepishly, causing Rachel to chuckle. After dressing him, she tucked him into bed.

"Goodnight Jay." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night mommy.. You know, mami loves you too." He said softly, causing Rachel to smile before turning on his night light and leaving his room.

**AN: If you guys like this, I might make it into a two or three shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for all of the nice reviews on this story. Glad you guys like it so far. Lots of flashbacks in this chapter.**

"Alright, we've got all the shots that we need. Good job Lopez." The photographer complimented. The Latina just nodded and grabbed her clothes to go change. As she headed to her car, she pulled out her phone and called Brittany.

"_Hey San!" _

"Hey Britt. Are you too busy to talk right now?"

"_Nope, just taking a water break. What's up?"_

"I need a favor."

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"Can you watch Jay for a few hours tonight?"

"_Of course! You know I love my nephew!"_ Brittany said with a chuckle, Santana smiled gratefully.

"_Ooh but what's the occasion? Got a date?" _ Santana could practically see the smirk on Brittany's face. She bit her lip.

"Uhh no. Actually, I'm having dinner with Rachel tonight."

"_What?!" _Brittany exclaimed. Santana closed her eyes tightly. She was expecting this kind of response from Brittany. Brittany being the great best friend that she is, was there for Santana when she cried herself to sleep for months after finding out that Rachel cheated. So, Brittany wasn't Rachel's biggest fan.

"_Don't tell me you've already forgiven her San."_

"No Britt, I haven't. But, Rachel is the mother of my child, so this whole giving her the silent treatment isn't going to work out very well for long." Santana said. Brittany sighed.

"_Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't mind watching Jay though."_

"Mike won't mind either right?" Mike is Brittany's husband. Yeah, shocking, but they fit each other well.

"_Oh please, he loves kids. Why do you think we had them only a year after we got married?"_ Brittany said and they chuckled.

"True. Okay, thanks again for everything Britt." They hung up and Santana got in her car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Crap." Rachel muttered as she bumped into a box and some stuff fell out. She had been cleaning her condo for about an hour. Santana was coming over later for dinner and she wanted everything to look good. Even though Santana agreed to have dinner with her, she knew they weren't even _close_ to getting back together. But, this was a start. Bending down, she picked up what fell out and was about to put it back until she realized it was a photo album. Sitting down, she opened it up. The first picture was of Santana and her in their wedding dresses. The whole album was filled with pictures of their wedding, their honeymoon, the baby shower, when Jay was born, and other happy moments between them.

*Flashback*

**Their wedding**

"_You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Santana whispered in Rachel's ear as they slow danced. _

"_I'm the luckiest woman. I love you." Rachel whispered back._

"_I love you too. So much." Santana said before pulling Rachel into a passionate kiss, the camera man snapping a photo of the two._

**Their honeymoon**

"_Babe, this view is amazing!" Rachel gushed as she looked up at the sky as they sat on the beach._

"_I know." Santana said, wiggling her eyebrows at Rachel with a smirk, causing Rachel to playfully push her shoulder._

"_Coming to Hawaii was a good idea." Santana nodded in agreement and pulled Rachel closer to her._

"_Smile." Santana said before taking a picture of them._

**The baby shower**

"_Picture time!" Santana's mom said, causing Santana to roll her eyes._

"_Don't roll your eyes at your mom San." Rachel said teasingly._

"_Whipped!" Puck said in between fake coughs. Santana shot him a glare. Rachel pulled Santana to her side so they could take a picture. Santana stood behind her and put her hands on Rachel's belly, causing her to smile brightly._

"_You're glowing." Santana's mom gushed as she showed them the pictures she took._

"_She always does." Santana said softly._

**Jay's birth**

"_He's beautiful." Rachel whispered as she held their son for the first time. Santana smiled and gave them each a kiss on the forehead._

"_He is. Just like his mommy."_

"_What's his name?" Rachel's dad asked. _

"_Jason Marco Berry-Lopez." Santana said with a smile. Rachel's dad took out his camera and snapped a photo of the three of them._

*End of flashback*

Rachel wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. She remembers all of those memories like they were yesterday. She and Santana were so in love and so happy back then. They were a happy family. These past eight months have been absolute hell for her. She wakes up every day hoping that it's all just a terrible nightmare and that she'll wake up with Santana in bed beside her and Jay running in the bedroom asking Santana when breakfast will be ready, but then she realizes that what's happening is real. She's so close to losing Santana and that thought break her heart even more than it already is. If she could take back what she did, she would take it back without a second thought. She's glad she has friends like Kurt, Mercedes, and Sam who have been there for her during this.

*Flashback*

_Rachel winces as the sunlight peaks through the curtain. 'Where the hell am I?' She thinks as she looks around the room._

"_Well good morning drunkie." A pregnant Mercedes said with a chuckle. She walks over and hands Rachel a glass of water and a pill for her hangover. _

"_Thanks Cedes." Rachel said before taking the pill._

"_How did I end up here?"_

"_Sam found you passed out in a bar. The guys he had been looking for happened to be in that bar, so they shut it down and he found you when they were looking around the bar to make sure they had all of them arrested." Sam was a cop so that made sense._

"_I'll have to thank him for that later. I'm sorry for all of this, I hope I didn't wake up the kids." Mercedes and Sam had four year old twins, and she was currently pregnant with their third child._

"_You were knocked out when Sam brought you back here, so you didn't wake them up." Rachel nodded._

"_You know I'm here for you girl, whenever you need me. Sam and Kurt too. You just can't drink your problems away." Mercedes said. Rachel finally broke down and Mercedes grabbed her in a comforting hug._

*End of flashback*

Rachel shook the thoughts out of her head and got ready to take a shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Jay! Hey San." Mike greeted with a smile as he opened the door.

"Sup boy Chang." Santana said, causing Mike to roll his eyes.

"JJ!" Michelle, Mike and Brittany's daughter, yelled. She rushed over and pulled Jay into a hug. Jay grinned.

"Shelly!" Santana, Brittany, and Mike smiled as they watched their children interact.

"They're so cute." Brittany gushed. Santana crouched down to Jay's height.

"Be good for Aunt Britty and Uncle Mike okay?" Jay nodded his head.

"Okay mami!" Santana smiled and looked at Brittany and Mike.

"Thanks again for watching him."

"It's no problem San." Mike said. He then walked away to give Brittany and Santana their privacy.

"Even though I dislike Rachel for what she did to you, I hope you guys can talk it out." Brittany said, giving Santana a hug.

"Thank you Britt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel had just taken the food out when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door she was a little lost for words. _Yep, Santana was still the most beautiful woman in the world, even dressed casually._

"Hi." Rachel greeted with a small smile.

"Hi." Santana said.

"You can come in ya know?" Rachel teased lightly, trying to break any awkward tension. Santana smiled slightly and walked in.

_Here goes nothing._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I just want to put it out there that I don't think cheating is ever okay. It's one of the worst things you could do to a person. I just thought this was a good storyline. It may seem like the blame is completely on Santana, but it's not. I'm just trying to explain both of their sides.**

As soon as Santana walked into Rachel's condo she took a look around. There was the usual couch, coffee table, and TV in the living room. She wasn't expecting much seeing that Rachel had just moved in here not too long ago, she's just never really been inside the place.

"The food is ready." Rachel said, motioning to the table. As they both sat down, Santana smirked slightly.

"I'm not gonna get sick if I eat this, am I?" Rachel smiled at Santana's teasing tone. She hasn't heard it in a while and she missed it. She quickly frowned after though, she wasn't the best cook.. Okay, she was horrible at cooking but she was the best baker.

"Hey, I try my best. Plus, this is Mercedes' recipe anyway."

"Doesn't mean it's edible." Rachel rolled her eyes as Santana carefully took a bite of her food.

"Wow, this is pretty good." Santana complimented. Rachel nodded her head in thanks.

"Alright, let's stop avoiding this. What'd you want to talk about?" Santana finally asked with a sigh.

"Us." Rachel looked Santana in the eye. Santana slowly put her fork down.

"Us was ruined when you got in bed with someone else." Santana said, venom laced slightly in her voice. And just like that, all of the bad tension came back.

"Oh c'mon Santana, our relationship had its problems way before I was unfaithful." Santana scoffed and stood up.

"Don't you _dare_ try to make me sound like the bad guy! You cheated and broke your vows, and you put your career first before everything else."

"I get it Santana, I cheated! I messed up and I'm sorry. As much as I want to I can't take back what I did. But I'm not the only one who's at fault in this. You pulled away from me, and for months, I didn't know why. Instead of talking it out, you kept it bottled in or you told Brittany instead of you own _wife_." Rachel spat. Santana chuckled dryly and shook her head.

"It always comes back down to Brittany. We've been having the same argument since we first got together. What Brittany and I had is _over_. It's been over for many years. She's my best friend and that's it. It's funny how I was always the one accused of being a cheater and I'm the one who got cheated on." When they first got together, Rachel was insecure that she'd go back to Brittany because she had done that to Dani, but that was a different situation. She wasn't in love with Dani back then and still had feelings for Brittany at the time.

"That's your problem, you're always throwing my cheating back in my face. We've been together for fifteen years, and instead of trying to work out our marriage, your first answer is divorce."

"Maybe if you weren't always working, we could've worked out our problems." It was Rachel's turn to laugh bitterly.

"You and I both know that if you needed me to stop touring to work out our issues that I would've cancelled my tour in a second. You obviously didn't want to work out our problems bad enough." Santana didn't know what to say to that. She knew she was at blame for pulling away, it was just easier to put the blame completely on Rachel's cheating.

"You can't say that I put my career before Jay because you _know_ I put him before everything." It was true, Jay was her pride and joy ever since he was born.

"What about me? Or does it not matter that you put your career before your wife?" This caused Rachel to get even angrier.

"You. Pulled. Away. From. Me!" Rachel annunciated. "What do you expect me to do? Wait at home for you to finally come talk to me? No. So, I busied myself with my work. You're not the only who got their heart broken throughout all of this Santana." She wiped the tears from her face. A year ago, she would have never imagine they'd be here now. Sure, they had their fights here and there in the past, but they always worked them out. Then, all over a sudden one day, Santana starts to distance herself. It started off slow but then it ended up being completely. She still doesn't believe that Santana's excuse of her "always putting her job first" is the real reason, and that's part of their problem. After a few moments, Rachel spoke again,

"Look Santana, I love you. You mean everything to me. Words can't express how sorry I am for breaking your heart. It's something I'll always regret, but I'm trying here San. I've been trying so hard, but it seems like it's never enough. I've given you your space, moved out, done everything you wanted and nothings working. So, if you're really done and you don't think it's worth trying anymore, I'm going to let you go. We can talk to our lawyers about getting a divorce." It's not what Rachel wanted, but if letting Santana go made her happy, she'd let her go. Honestly, she wouldn't blame Santana because what she did was wrong, but she wished Santana gave them another chance to work it out. She watched broken heartedly as Santana nodded, grabbed her purse, and left without another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Santana got in her car, she sobbed. Her heart feels like it's literally breaking. Did she want a divorce? Of course not. But when you find out your wife of ten years cheated on you, it seems like the only choice at the time, even though it's not. When Rachel mentioned calling their lawyers she couldn't bring herself to tell Rachel that she still loved her and wanted to work it out. Santana wiped away her tears and sighed as she pulled out of Rachel's drive way. There's only one person she needed to talk to about this, her mom.

**AN/ I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I feel like it's not my best. Santana's reasons for pulling away will be explained next chapter. This was supposed to be a three shot but I have more plans for this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Some of you guys don't think that they need a divorce and I agree with you. They still love each other, they just need to work it out.**

Santana's mom opened the door with a smile.

"Hi mija." Maribel said.

"Hi mami." Her mom pulled her in for a hug and shut the door.

"Where is my grand baby?"

"It was Rachel's day with him and since I decided to come to Lima, she's watching him for the weekend." Santana explained as they walked into the kitchen.

"I'm a little surprised by your visit. I know how much you hate Lima."

"I know, but I need your advice on a few things." Santana sat down at the table and her mom gave her a cup of coffee joining her.

"I don't see how you drink it black." Her mom gave her a disgusted look. Santana just chuckled.

"What's on your mind mija?" Santana sighed.

"Rachel."

"When is she not on your mind Santana?" Her mother asked with a slight chuckle.

"We got into another fight a few day ago. She mentioned talking to our lawyers for a divorce." She said quietly.

"But that's clearly not what you want, is it?" Her mother asked knowingly. Santana just shook her head.

"How'd you deal with dad's infidelity?"

"It was hard. But, eventually I got through it." Santana bit her lip.

"Why didn't you ever try to fix your marriage?"

"Mija, your father and I had been having marital problems since you were little. It wasn't the first time he cheated. I just had enough at that point." Santana nodded her head in understanding.

"You and Rachel are very different from your father and I. What she did was wrong, and even though I am not her biggest fan, I think you guys should try to fix your marriage. Go to couple's therapy." She hadn't even thought of that. It sounded like a good idea.

"I'll suggest it to her. Thanks mami."

"Anytime. I recorded Real Housewives of Atlanta on dvr. Let's go watch." Santana smiled and followed her mother into the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you have fun today?" Rachel asked her son as they walked into her apartment. They spent the day at the zoo. Jay grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, the tigers were so cool!" Rachel chuckled.

"They were." After Rachel bathed him, she put on a movie for them to watch. She glanced over at her phone when it rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hi."_ Santana said.

"Jay's right here." Is all Rachel said before handing the phone to Jay. She smiled as he told Santana about all of the animals they saw that today.

"Goodnight mami, I love you too." Jay said before handing Rachel the phone.

"Go brush your teeth and then I'll tuck you in." She said before giving him a kiss on the head. She put the phone back to her ear.

"You still there?"

"_Yeah. Sounds like you guys had a fun day."_

"Yeah we did. How's your mom?"

"_She's good. Can we talk about something?"_ That caught Rachel by surprise. They didn't usually talk on the phone after telling Jay goodnight.

"Sure. About what?" It was silent between them for a little bit.

"Santana?"

"_How would you feel about going to couple's therapy?"_ Rachel's eyes widened a little bit.

"What? You hate therapists." Rachel said standing up going to check on Jay to make sure he was okay. Santana sighed on the other line.

"_I've been thinking about our fight a few nights ago. When you talked about getting a divorce, I just.. That's not what I want Rachel."_ Rachel sighed. She's confused. One minute, Santana wants a divorce, now she wants to work it out.

"It's not what I want either. I want to work on us, believe me I do. But I think we need to have this conversation face to face. We can talk about this when you get back to LA."

"_Okay, yeah. Sounds like a plan. Goodnight Rachel."_

"Night San."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Rachel's apartment. She still had a lot on her mind. Her mom's advice was helpful though. She knew the divorce was hard on her mom, considering how things ended up. It was hard on her too, she was only fourteen when they got divorced.

*Flashback*

"_Santanita, can you come downstairs please?" She heard her father say. She walked down the stairs and saw her mother sitting on the couch and her father standing farther away awkwardly. She already could tell something was up. Her father had crazy hours at work seeing as he was a doctor so he shouldn't even be home right now._

"_What's going on?" She asked, looking at the both of them. _

"_Your father and I are getting a divorce." Santana couldn't believe her ears._

"_What?! Why?" She asked, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She noticed how her father couldn't look her in the eyes._

"_Your mother and I just aren't happy with each other anymore." She heard her mother scoff. Santana stood up slowly and walked up the stairs and back into her room, ignoring her mother and father's calls for her to come back._

*End of flashback*

Santana shook her head at the memory. It wasn't until she listened in on one of her mom's phone calls that she found out that her father had cheated on her mother. After finding that out, she took her mother's side, unlike her father's side of the family. She had rarely spoke to her father after that. He made weak attempts to spend time with her, but that was it. When she came out, her abuela disowned her and her father sided with her abuela. She thinks that was just an easy way out for her father so he didn't have to spend time with her. She shook her head again to rid her thoughts and stepped out of her car.

"Jay look who's here!" Rachel shouted as she opened the door. She stepped inside and swooped Jay into a big hug as soon as he came running towards her.

"Mami I missed you!" Santana's heart melted at his words.

"I missed you too mijo. Were you good for mommy?" He nodded and smiled.

"Can I finish watching my movie?" Santana nodded and he ran off to his room. Santana gave Rachel a small smile, which she returned.

"How are you?"

"Good, you? How was Lima?" Santana shrugged.

"Same old boring town." Rachel chuckled.

"Want something to drink? I just started that movie five minutes ago so you'll probably be here for an hour or two."

"Do you have iced tea?" Rachel nodded and went to the kitchen.

"So I've been thinking a lot about the whole couple's therapy idea." Rachel said while handing Santana her iced tea.

"And?"

"I thought it was a good idea when you mentioned it. I just wanna make sure that you really want to do this." Santana nodded.

"I do. What you did hurt me, and as much as I don't want to admit it, I do have some fault in this as well."

"So.. We're doing this?"

"We're doing this."

**AN/ Finally, they're making a little bit of progress. Hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I've been finishing up my other story and lost some inspiration. Thanks for sticking with this story though. This fic probably won't be super long.**

Rachel double checked the address that Santana gave her to make sure she was in the right place before getting out of her car.

**Rachel: About to walk in. Are you here yet?**

**Santana: Yeah I'm already inside.**

Sure enough, as soon as she walked in she spotted Santana sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

"Hey." She said as she sat down next to her. Santana gave her a nervous smile.

"The therapist said she'd be with us shortly." Santana said.

"Are you okay?" Santana took a deep breath and nodded. Rachel slowly put her hand on Santana's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. Looking at Santana's face for a reaction and smiled when Santana gave her a small smile.

"Mrs. & Mrs. Berry-Lopez, come in." A woman with short brown hair said. Rachel was guessing that was their therapist and was proven correct when the woman introduced herself.

"I'm Kelly Brown, I'm going to be your therapist." The woman stuck out her hand and shook each of their hands.

"Okay, now how long have you guys been married?"

"Ten years." Santana said.

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"Since high school, right?" Rachel looked at Santana to see if she was correct and Santana nodded in agreement.

"What was your relationship like in high school?" Santana bit her lip. The way she treated Rachel back then was still one of her regrets.

"Not very good. We hated each other. I was going through… Some things and took them out on Rachel." Santana explained. Kelly nodded her head and wrote something in her notebook, causing Santana to shift uncomfortably. '_Are you okay?'_ Rachel mouthed, Santana just nodded.

"Okay, so what exactly brought you here? What went wrong?"

"I was unfaithful." Rachel admitted. The therapist nodded.

"How did you find this out Santana? Did Rachel tell you or did you catch her in the act?"

"She told me." Santana answered.

"How did that make you feel?" Santana took a shaky breath.

"Like my heart broke into a million pieces. It felt like everything was falling apart." Santana looked Rachel right in her eyes. Rachel could see and hear every ounce of hurt Santana felt, it broke her own heart.

"Rachel, what was running through your mind when you cheated?"

"I was drunk." Kelly raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's never an excuse."

"I know it's not, but I'm answering your question. I was drunk, I wasn't thinking."

"Can you remember how you felt that day?" Rachel looked at her hands for a moment before answering.

"Unloved."

*Flashback*

"_How was your day?" _

"_Fine." Santana answered shortly. Rachel sighed._

"_I miss you." Rachel tried._

"_You too." Rachel felt herself getting angry._

"_What's your problem Santana?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_You obviously don't want to talk to me, so you have a good night, goodbye." Rachel hung up the phone, grabbed her jacket, and headed to the after party. Hoping to get Santana off of her mind._

*End of flashback*

She saw Santana bite her lip.

"So you felt neglected by Santana, got drunk, and went looking for the attention you weren't getting from your wife, correct?" Rachel nodded.

"What I've gathered so far is that you guys lacked majorly in communication and Rachel's infidelity is a huge factor as well." Kelly wrote down something in her notebook before closing it.

"That's all we have time for today but I want you guys to try some of these things to help your relationship on your own. Sit down with each other and talk about the things you guys love and dislike about each other and your relationship." Kelly suggested before getting up. They both thanked her before leaving her office. Santana walked with Rachel to her car.

"Did you really feel like I didn't love you?" Santana asked quietly.

"You avoided any conversation with me for months, we hadn't made love in over a year. You stopped saying it, so yeah, I did." Rachel admitted truthfully. Santana slowly nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry for making you feel that way. Can we try what she suggested later?" Rachel nodded.

"We do this every Tuesday and Thursday right?"

"Yeah. I think today went well." Rachel nodded in agreement and gave her a small smile.

"You look good today." Santana smiled.

"Thank you. So do you." She said softly.

"Drive safe okay? I'll see you later." Rachel said. Santana stopped her before she could get in her car.

"You too." Rachel gave her another smile before getting in her car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy's coming over in a little bit for dinner, so can you help me set the table mijo?" Jay smiled and nodded excitedly. Twenty minutes later, Santana heard a knock on the door. Jay ran over and Santana chuckled at his excitement. She was feeling kind of nervous, she felt those butterflies in her stomach grow as she answered the door. Jay ran over and hugged Rachel's legs.

"Hi mommy!"

"Hi sweetheart." Rachel said with a big smile, kissing his cheek. She looked over at Santana and gave her a smile as well, and got one in return. Jay led her to the kitchen.

"Let's eat!" Jay exclaimed excitedly. Santana and Rachel both chuckled. They actually had a nice and peaceful dinner together for once. It's been a while since they all had dinner together and Santana had to admit that it felt good. After Jay told them how his day went, and they all watched a movie together, they tucked him into bed.

"We haven't done that together in a while." Santana commented as they sat down on the couch.

"Yeah I know. I can tell it made him happy though." They made small conversation before Rachel decided to bring up the therapy session.

"Should we do that couple's exercise now?" Santana nodded and sat up.

"Okay, I guess I'll go first." Rachel was surprised. She didn't think that Santana would want to go first. But, it made her happy that Santana was willing to try.

"I love the way you look at me. I love how forgiving you can be. I also love your smile." Santana said shyly, causing Rachel to blush.

"I hate how stubborn you can be. I hate how big your ego can be. I hate.. I hate when you leave to go on tour because it feels like you're leaving Jay and I." Santana took a deep breath. That broke Rachel's heart. She didn't realize the effect she had on Jay and Santana whenever she left to go on tour or travel. Santana didn't travel as much because her TV show filmed in the area.

"I can fix that. I can make it so that I don't have to travel so much. I'm sorry for being gone a lot. I really am." Rachel said sincerely. Santana nodded and wiped away a tear that managed to escape.

"I guess it's my turn. I love how your dimples show whenever you give me that special smile that you made just for me. I love how you fight for the people you love. I love how protected I feel when you hold me in your arms." Santana smiled and tried to hide her blush.

"I can still do that huh."

"Do what?"

"Make you blush." Rachel said with a smile causing Santana to shake her head playfully.

"Tell me what you hate."

"I hate how closed off you can be. I hate how cold you become when you're angry or hurt." Santana nodded her head.

"I hate this exercise. Can we go back to talking about what we love?" Santana asked, Rachel just chuckled.

"Well it's supposed to help. Is it?"

"Yeah, in some ways. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I want you to know there really isn't anything going on between Brittany and I. Despite how angry and upset I am with you. I.. I still love you." Santana admitted.

"We both did wrong in our marriage. And I love you too, which is why I want to fix our relationship. Hopefully, you can forgive me." Rachel said hopefully.

"I will eventually, it'll take time though."

"I'm willing to wait." Rachel said with a smile. Santana leaned in slowly for a hug. It was awkward for a few moments, but soon they both relaxed into each other's embrace.

"I missed you." Rachel whispered.

"I missed you too." Santana whispered back, causing Rachel to smile hugely. She's happy they're making progress. Slow progress, but she'll take what she can get.

**AN: They're finally making some progress. I hope you liked this chapter.**


End file.
